The Sixth member
by MeteoraGirl27
Summary: The Titans are walking in the park, where they meet a young girl with powers, she seems happy, but they nothing about her mysterious background...Okay, the story is complete, read chapters seven and eight, R&R!
1. Default Chapter

The Sixth member  
  
It was a quiet day, and the teen titans were in the park, Robin was arguing with Cyborg about the towers alarm system,  
  
"no, I think it should be set in every room" said Robin  
  
"no, it should be right there in the living room, everyone would be able to hear it" said Cyborg  
  
"it would be safer if it was in every room-  
  
"shut ,up" said Raven "all you have been doing is arguing, sometimes I think you two can't get anymore immature"  
  
"ha ha" said Beast Boy  
  
"shut up" said Cyborg pounding him on the head  
  
"hey! That hurt!!" said Beast Boy  
  
"it was supposed to" said Cyborg  
  
"jerk!" said Beast Boy  
  
"But then I look at Beast Boy..." said Raven  
  
"that wasn't funny" said Beast Boy  
  
They kept walking, then they heard someone crying, they looked up in the tree, and there was a young girl sitting on a branch, crying her face out, she looked pretty upset  
  
"you stuck?" said Cyborg  
  
She looked down at them, she must have been fifteen feet up,  
  
"no, you Moron" said The girl back-flipping off the tree branch, and then floating slowly down, and landing in front of them  
  
"you can fly?" said Raven  
  
" I can do more than fly" said the girl 


	2. A memory Lasts Forever

Chapter Two  
  
The Girl joins the team and begins a strong Friendship with Starfire, and tells her what happened before she joined the team and why she ran away and changed her name, Note: sorry the first chapter was so short!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Like what?" said Raven  
  
"this" said The girl, she put her arms together and all of the sudden, wind swirled around them, it lasted for about ten second, before she put her arms down  
  
"sweet" said Beast Boy  
  
"My powers are kinda unstable, I shouldn't really use them, except for flying, I've already mastered that"  
  
"whats your name??" asked Robin  
  
"I can't say me real name, but just call me Cloudweaver" she said  
  
"why are you here all by yourself? Where are your parents?" said Robin  
  
"I don't have any parents, and, I'm not gonna tell you why I am here alone"  
  
"hey, why don't you join the team?" said Cyborg "you seem like you need a place to stay, and Raven can help you focus your powers"  
  
"sure, why not" said Cloudweaver  
  
"cool" said Beast Boy "do you like video games?" Raven elbowed him  
  
"yeah, me and my friends used to play all the time" said Cloudweaver  
  
"Suh-WEET" said Beast Boy "what else are you interested in??"  
  
" a lot of things, but on the top of the list would probably be music, soccer, and anime, I love anime"  
  
Three Days Later  
  
"hey, wheres Cloudweaver?" asked Robin  
  
"she said she was going out on the roof" said Raven  
  
"want me to go check on her?" said Starfire  
  
"yeah, go ahead" said Robin  
  
Starfire went out onto the roof, Cloudweaver was sitting on the edge of the tower with her feet hanging over, she looked like she was thinking about something,  
  
"Cloudweaver?" said Starfire  
  
"oh, hi" said Cloudweaver,  
  
"I was just checking on you" said Starfire  
  
"come sit down" said Cloudweaver  
  
Starfire sat down next to Cloudweaver,  
  
"it's a beautiful view from here" said Cloudweaver  
  
"yes" said Starfire "why did you run away and come here?"  
  
"it's a really long story"  
  
"please tell me" said Starfire  
  
"you promise you wont tell anyone?" said Cloudweaver  
  
"yes, I promise" said Starfire  
  
"okay, well, about a year ago, my house burned down and both my parents were killed, and that night, something weird happened, similar to what I did in the park today, but bigger, and I couldn't see anything, and barely remember what happened, I think it was my emotions that triggered it, but ever since then I have had these powers, and its hard to use them without smashing everything in site, but after that happened, the government took me in for testing, and I hated it, for a year I was in these stupid labs every day, I didn't have any friends at all, they took me away from my home and my friends, finally one day, I broke out and hid, I cut off half my hair, and changed my name to Cloudweaver so they couldn't find me, at least they would have to look harder, and I just ran away, then I came here and met you guys" Cloudweaver was so shocked at herself for just spilling the whole thing out, but Starfire had listened  
  
"that must have been really hard for you" said Starfire  
  
"yeah, I didn't even have any space on my own, to think, to cry" said Cloudweaver  
  
"that's why you were crying the other day in the park" said Starfire  
  
"yeah" said Cloudweaver,  
  
"you seemed pretty happy playing video games and "hanging out" with beast boy, wouldn't the fact that your parents died and you didn't have any time for yourself made you sad?"  
  
"people can't just be sad all the time, they have to be strong, they can't become depressed and let their whole life go to hell, they have to put it behind, that's why I'm still happy, but I think about sometimes because, well, a memory lasts forever" said Cloudweaver 


	3. Putting it back together

Chapter three:  
  
Raven And Cloudweaver start lessons on getting her powers controlled, and Cyborg decides to build her a High-Tech stereo, and she and Starfire go shopping. Has some language but not very serious  
  
Oh yeah, I've been forgetting, I do not own these characters, except for one!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That Night  
  
Cloudweaver was lying in bed, thinking,  
  
"everyone here has powers, except Robin of course, maybe they are just like me, outcasted, has a ruined life, but gets a chance to start over,"  
  
"I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under" she sang, suddenly realizing how long it had been since she had listened to any music at all,  
  
"maybe I'll be able to remember the whole song" she thought,  
  
she sang in a soft whisper  
  
"Now I will tell you what I've done to- no, for you, Fifty thousand tears I've cried... uhh, damn, I can't remember it, just bits and pieces, like a puzzle, kinda like my life, I'm putting it back together"  
  
The Next Day, Lessons with Raven  
  
"Okay, try using your powers" said Raven  
  
"okay" said Cloudweaver putting her hands together, wind swirled around once more,  
  
"okay, stop" said Raven "it seems like its coming from your whole body, we want to focus it into just your arm, how did you get your powers anyways?"  
  
"I don't really like to talk about it" said Cloudweaver  
  
"well, if you want me to help you control them, you have to talk about them, and you probably weren't born with the ability to use them, but you had them, that's why they are unstable now"  
  
"fine, to make a long story short, my parents died and I got all adrenaline- like and then the same thing happened but it was wrecking everything in site, kinda like a tornado, you know?"  
  
"okay, so the big part of your powers can only be powered by emotion, so your just like me, if you get enough emotion, your powers set off, but, unlike me, you have to feel , a lot of emotion, like a friend, or, in your case, your parents dying" said Raven  
  
"so, your saying, that only the thing that happened the night my parents died, can happen if I feel really sad" said Cloudweaver  
  
"or angry, or jealous, or worried, ect.."  
  
"wow" said Cloudweaver dropping onto the floor sitting Indian style "you know more about me than I do"  
  
"Only you know more about you than anyone else, but that's a different story, we are here to control your powers" said Raven  
  
"right" said Cloudweaver  
  
"so, you've mastered flying? Right?" said Raven  
  
"oh hell, that was the easy part" said Cloudweaver  
  
"right, how old are you anyways?" said Raven  
  
"eleven, turning twelve in August" said Cloudweaver  
  
"whoa, your young" said Raven  
  
"want to make something of it?" said Cloudweaver  
  
"your making, a Huge mistake challenging me" said Raven  
  
"yeahh, can we just get on with the lesson?" said Cloudweaver  
  
"okay, when you use your powers, try and focus all your strength into your arm" said Raven  
  
"Okay" said Cloudweaver she once again tried using her powers, this time she extended her right arm, and tightened her muscles in her arm  
  
"don't tighten your muscles in your arm, that's not helping, try pushing all your strength into your arm!" yelled Raven over the wind, Cloudweaver Followed what she had said, and tried pushing it into her arm, she contracted her muscles and pushed forward into her arm, the tips of her fingers tingled, and for a second, the wind was only coming from out of her arm, and a relieving feeling fell over her body, that's where she made the mistake of relaxing, and it stopped completely  
  
"oops" she said  
  
"good start, we'll continue tomorrow" Later on  
  
Cloudweaver sighed, "I have absolutely no music to listen to" she said  
  
"you can listen to mine" said Beast Boy  
  
"are you trying to kill her?" said Raven  
  
"unfunny" said Beast Boy  
  
"unfunny?!?!?!?" said Cyborg "Beast Boy needs tuning"  
  
"that wasn't funny!!!" said Beast Boy "happy now?"  
  
"yup" said Cyborg  
  
"so, what kinda music do you listen to?" he said  
  
"anything" said Cloudweaver shrugging "I'll go shopping for a stereo and some CD's tomorrow"  
  
" heck, I'll build you the stereo, better than anything you can buy" said Cyborg  
  
"really? You would?" said Cloudweaver  
  
"why not?" said Cyborg  
  
"sweet" said Cloudweaver "now all I have to do is buy the CD's- are there any good malls around here?"  
  
"uhhh, yeah" said Beast Boy  
  
"cool, I'll go tomorrow" said Cloudweaver  
  
Tomorrow, Shopping  
  
Cloudweaver took Starfire along with her so she could show her around the city, they were at the mall  
  
"okay, first of all, I wanna stop at the music shop, then maybe go get an ice cream" said Cloudweaver  
  
"shall we be going then?" said Starfire  
  
"yep" said Cloudweaver, heading for the music department  
  
"okay, now to grab myself some CD's" she said looking through them and throwing one in the cart every now and then,  
  
"well, got that done" she said, after awhile, "lets go get an ice cream", all of the sudden she got really dizzy, she put her hand on the cart to steady herself, it slid a little, she shook her head a little,  
  
"what is wrong?" said Starfire  
  
"nothing, I just got a little dizzy, it happens sometimes" she said pushing the cart out. And heading for the ice cream shop. They bought two ice creams, Cloudweaver ate hers and it helped to soothe the headache she had gotten from the strange dizziness, when they were done, they went outside the mall, the sky was dark, and clouds were moving in overhead,  
  
"its gonna pour" said Cloudweaver looking upwards "we better get going"  
  
"okay" said Starfire  
  
They started walking, and sure enough it started pouring  
  
"oh crap!" said Cloudweaver starting to run, "what am I doing? I can fly" she started up into the air  
  
"come on!" she said to Starfire  
  
"I'm coming" said Starfire joining her in the air, they flew toward Titans tower, it started to thunder and lightning, "dammit!!!!" yelled Cloudweaver, they were getting closer, but they rain was coming down harder, a minute later they landed on the top of Titans Tower, soaked,  
  
"that was fun" said Cloudweaver  
  
"I didn't find it very amusing at all" said Starfire  
  
"I was being sarcastic, lets get inside"  
  
They went inside to find Cy and BB playing video games as usual and Raven was reading, Robin wasn't in the room, they suspected he was in the training room,  
  
"have fun?" said Cyborg  
  
"yes, lots" said Cloudweaver  
  
"oh by the way, I got that stereo built for you" said Cyborg not taking his eyes off the screen  
  
"really?? That was fast" said Cloudweaver  
  
"Cy is fast at building things" said Beast Boy his eyes also glued to the screen  
  
"yeah, I put it in your room" said Cyborg  
  
"thanks, a lot" said Cloudweaver  
  
"no prob- I AM SO KICKING YOUR GREEN LITTLE BUTT!!!!"  
  
"shut up Cy!!! I'll pass you, you know I'll pass you!! HA!!!! I passed you! Beast Boys wrath begins!!!!!"  
  
"Boys" muttered Raven  
  
************************************************************************ How did you like it?????? Should I keep writing, R&R and tell me so!!!! 


	4. Cloudweavers Dream

Chapter Four  
  
Slade Finds out there is a new member, meanwhile, Beast Boy cooks dinner and Cloudweaver makes it clear she HATES tofu, and just for fun she and Cyborg test how loud to new stereo can go, (bad idea since her room happens to be right next to Ravens)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, except for the characters that I made up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Months passed, Cloudweaver had gotten settled in, her room now had posters of famous soccer players and singers and bands, a television, The stereo Cyborg had built her, and many more things, she was making great progress with lessons with Raven, she was now able to blow wind from either her hand or her whole arm, decrease or increase the pressure, and draw in air. She was happy. But even though it seemed like everything had fit together so well, she felt there was still one piece missing from the puzzle, she couldn't find it in her to call Titans Tower "home", it was just "Titans Tower", she felt like being a Titan was a temporary thing,  
  
Meanwhile, Slade's new H.Q.  
  
"I see, the titans have a new member" he said "Cloudweaver, age 11, running from the government, both parents killed in a fire.. Is this all the information we have on her?" said Slade  
  
"yes, its all we managed to discover" said one of his men,  
  
"very well" said Slade "fetch me Gizmo, mammoth and Jinx"  
  
"yes sir"  
  
The man left and a few minutes later he came back with Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx,  
  
"what?" said Gizmo  
  
"I, have a new mission for you, I want you to kidnap the titans newest member, Cloudweaver, and her bring her to me, are you up to it?"  
  
"like we have a choice" said Jinx, Mammoth pounded one of his giant fists into the other.  
  
::Titans Tower:: Time: 7:00 PM  
  
"borrrrrrrrrrrred" whined Beast Boy  
  
"why don't you play video games?" said Cloudweaver  
  
"I don't feel like it" said Beast Boy  
  
"your bored, yet you don't feel like doing anything" said Raven  
  
"that's Beast Boy for you" said Robin  
  
All the titans were in the living or dining room, Raven was reading, Cloudweaver, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were sitting around doing nothing, and so were Starfire and Robin,  
  
"I'm going to cook us some dinner!" said Beast Boy  
  
"oh no" said Cyborg quietly, no one had the energy to stop him,  
  
Beast Boy fumbled around in the kitchen for a little while, pot and pans clicked and clanged, finally - "Dinner is served"  
  
"it better not be Tofu" said Cyborg  
  
"uhhh" said Beast Boy, but before he got a chance to say anything Cloudweaver took a bite out of the chicken, spit it out, and said "TOFU??!!?!?!? YOU EAT THIS CRAP!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"He does" said Raven pointing at Beast Boy  
  
"sick!" said Cloudweaver "only REAL meat has the vitamins or proteins or - WHATEVER- you need!!! TOFU - DOESN'T!!!!!!!"  
  
and While Cloudweaver was yelling at Beast Boy, at the same time Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were plotting her capture, everyone, was oblivious to this.  
  
::The Next Day::  
  
Cloudweaver and Cyborg were sitting on the couch, doing nothing, as usual  
  
"wanna go see how loud my stereo goes???" she asked  
  
"sure why not" said Cyborg  
  
They went into Cloudweavers room, she turned on her stereo, and press maximum volume button, and it read "5000" "that's nuts" said Cloudweaver pressing play without thinking, it was so loud that it made Cloudweaver dizzy, and shook the windows, they were knocked backwards,  
  
"Turn it off!! Turn it off!!" yelled Cyborg  
  
"I can't get near it!!!" yelled Cloudweaver  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?" raven had stepped into the room, immediately covering her ears  
  
"help!" yelled Cloudweaver  
  
"turn it off!" yelled Cyborg  
  
Raven used her telekinesis, the power button turned black for a moment, and then the music stopped, "Never, EVER, do that again!" she yelled, blowing up the light bulb in the process,  
  
"I won't" squeaked Cloudweaver  
  
"me neither" said Cyborg  
  
"GOOD" said Raven cracking the mirror on Cloudweavers burrow,  
  
::That night:: Time: 1:00 AM  
  
Everyone, was sleeping, in Cloudweavers room, she was tossing and turning in bed,  
  
"no" she mumbled in her sleep, "go away" she said, "NO!!!" she yelled, "Go A-WAY" she sat bolt-upright in bed, sweating, and panting, she turned on the reading lamp on her bedside table, she got out of bed and went into the bathroom, she splashed water on her face, she had, had that dream before once, she knew it, but she couldn't remember when, she looked in the mirror, as if her reflection would give her an answer, it didn't, the blue- eyed girl just stared right back at her, soundless. she walked back over to her bed, and climbed onto it, and sat cross-legged, thinking, "when did I -" she said out loud, cutting herself off, she thought about it for a moment, she decided not to worry about it, she got under the covers, and feel asleep.  
  
Three hours later, she woke up to a sound, the door downstairs had opened, 'why would anyone be going out at four o clock in the morning???' She thought, but she was wrong, no one was going out, they were coming in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Who is coming into the tower??? Is it the H.I.V.E??? back for revenge, and a little more than revenge, whats going on in Cloudweavers head?? How come she can't remember when she had had the dream?? Chapter Five will be here soon!!! 


	5. Rude Awakening

Chapter Five  
  
Cloudweaver sets off the alarm, the Titans start fighting the H.I.V.E, will they win?? Will the H.I.V.E kidnap Cloudweaver??? Rated for some language.  
  
I do not own the Teen Titans, Except Cloudweaver.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'who would be going out at four in the morning?' thought Cloudweaver, curious, she got out of bed and , pulled on her soccer jersey and her denim shorts, she opened the door, and stepped out, she walked downstairs, she was about the say "hello?" when she heard unfamiliar voices  
  
"who are we kidnapping again?" said Gizmo,  
  
"Cloudweaver the newest member" said Jinx  
  
Cloudweaver gasped, 'kidnap me?? What the hell??' three figures were moving closer, she went around the corner praying they didn't see her, but she was right in front of the stairs they were going to go up there most likely, she saw a fire extinguisher sitting on a table about ten feet away, she outstretched her arm and sucked in air, the table rattled, and the fire extinguisher fell of and landed on floor with a CLANK  
  
"what was that?" said Jinx  
  
"hello?" said Gizmo  
  
"we are breaking in you idiot! You don't say hello" Jinx said to Gizmo  
  
"oh ya, that's right" said Gizmo  
  
"go check it out" said Jinx  
  
'well that worked for shit' thought Cloudweaver, as Gizmo came around the corner and caught sight of her  
  
"I found-" he started, but Cloudweaver kicked him and he went flying ten feet, he landed on the floor with a THUD, she turned around and ran up the stairs, the H.I.V.E following her. She ran into the control room and shut the door and locked it,  
  
"what the hell am I going to do??" she thought, she caught sight of a red button on a control panel, it said "ALARM" under it, she ran over and pressed it. A high pitched alarm went off, she walked over to the door and knelt down and peered under it, she didn't see any shadows or anyones feet, she unlocked the door and stepped out, she looked around and when she saw no one she ran upstairs, into the main room, The H.I.V.E was there,  
  
"get her!" yelled Jinx  
  
"I'm gonna get you for that last one!" said Gizmo taking out his blaster and shooting at Cloudweaver, she dodged the blasts, and knocked Gizmo on his back with a powerful force of wind, just as the other Titans ran into the room,  
  
"The H.I.V.E" said Raven "now would be a good time to help me!" said Cloudweaver fighting off Gizmo, and running to join the other Titans,  
  
"Titans, GO!" yelled Robin, Cloudweaver, Starfire, and Beast Boy took on mammoth and Raven fought Jinx, and Cyborg and Robin fought Gizmo, Mammoth threw a punch at Cloudweaver she dodged it and Starfire shot starbolts at him, and Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and charged him, He picked up Beast Boy and threw him across the room  
  
"Beast Boy!" yelled Starfire and Cloudweaver at the same time,  
  
"I'm cool! My leg is hurt, you guys keep on fighting!" he said, so they kept on fighting, Cloudweaver went to punch Mammoth but he grabbed her wrist and swung her around and let go sending her flying, she stopped in mid-air and charged at Mammoth, she made it look like she was gonna kick him in his face, but instead she flipped over his head and got him from behind, kicking him on the back of the neck, he turned around and threw another punch she ducked as Starfire shot more Starbolts, Mammoth picked up a chair and threw it at Starfire, who ducked sending it smashing against the wall, Cloudweaver looked back, a big mistake, when she turned around she saw one of Mammoths fists heading straight for her, she tried moving to the side but he managed to hit her arm and her shoulder sending her flying, she smashed into the wall and slid down,  
  
"Cloudweaver!" said Starfire,  
  
"I'm fine" she said Getting up holding her shoulder, "I just can't use my left arm anymore"  
  
"is it broken?" said Starfire  
  
"no, I don't - WATCH OUT!!!" she screamed as Mammoth threw a punch toward Starfire, she whirled around and ducked just in time, she shot Starbolts at Mammoth, Cloudweaver ran over and started helping Starfire  
  
"your hurt, you shouldn't-" said Starfire  
  
"I'll be fine" said Cloudweaver  
  
"are you sure?" said Starfire shooting more starbolts and dodging mammoths punches,  
  
"yes I'm sure" said Cloudweaver  
  
The Titans Continued to fight the H.I.V.E, until Jinx said "Mammoth? What are you waiting for? Knock her out and lets go!"  
  
That Caught the Titans off guard, except Cloudweaver, because she was the only one who knew what Jinx meant, Mammoth threw a punch aiming straight for her head, she grabbed his fist (with both hands since it was so huge) she yelled in pain because of her left arm, she slid back but when she stopped she knew she didn't have time to whine over her arm, forgetting about the pain, she kicked him in the face, Starfire shot more starbolts at him, one hit him right in the chest, knocking him backwards, something small and black flew off his belt, no one noticed, Jinx sent a huge ball of energy at Raven knocking her over, Jinx ran up Behind Cloudweaver and kicked her in the back of the head, she fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"boys" said Jinx "they never bother to get the job done quickly" she picked up Cloudweaver, and said "we'll be taking the girl, seeya"  
  
"Cloudweaver!! Yelled the Titans.  
  
************************************************************************ How did you like it?????? Please R&R!!! Chapter six will be up soon!!!!!!!! 


	6. Choices

Chapter Six  
  
Heres the rewrite of Chapter six, its very similar to the other one, I am just switching around a few words and adding replies to all the reviews:  
  
Times Mortal Enemy: It was actually a drawing I made once, I called it "Cloudweaver" and since then I liked that name a lot, so I decided to call her "Cloudweaver"  
  
Chibi1309: thanks for all your reviews, your sweet too!! :D  
  
The H.I.V.E take Cloudweaver to Slade's new Headquarters, meanwhile the Titans are trying to find out where she is, what exactly is Slade planning? Is he luring Robin there?? Or is he looking to make Cloudweaver his new apprentice?? Read to find out. Rated for swearing  
  
I do not own the Teen Titans, Except for Cloudweaver  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Cloudweaver!" yelled The titans, but it was too late, Jinx and the other H.I.V.E members had already taken off with her,  
  
"Damn it!" said Robin "I bet you a million dollars Slade is up to this"  
  
"Why would he want Cloudweaver?" said Raven,  
  
"Who knows, maybe he saw her as a new threat, or maybe he is using her as bait" said Robin  
  
"or maybe he's using her as a new apprentice" said Raven  
  
"He can't pull the nano-probe thing again, does he think we are that stupid?" said Cyborg  
  
"I'm not sure" said Robin "but whatever he's planning, we've got to get Cloudweaver back"  
  
:: Slade's Headquarters::  
  
Cloudweaver woke up, she looked around, 'where the hell am I?' she thought, she was hanging from her wrists which had metal braces around them, attached to chains that were attached to the ceiling, her legs were dangling freely, "did those hive creeps put me here?" she thought out loud  
  
"No, I did" said a voice, and out from the shadows came a tall figure with a metal golden mask,  
  
"who are you?" said Cloudweaver raising one eyebrow  
  
"I am Slade" he said, Cloudweaver had heard a lot about Slade, but never actually seen him,  
  
"so your Slade?" said Cloudweaver  
  
"yes" said Slade  
  
"you'd better let me go" said Cloudweaver  
  
"or what?" said Slade "your small and harmless, you couldn't hurt me if you tried" said Slade walking up to Cloudweaver, who narrowed her eyes in anger, and kicked Slade in the face with her free leg, "Small and harmless?!?!?!?" she yelled,  
  
"why you little brat-" Slade Began, but one of his Men came in and said "sir, we have received the video tape of the Titans"  
  
"fine, Play it" said Slade, turning around and walking away from Cloudweaver, and the man pressed a button on a remote and a screen appeared out of no where and it was Robin, and the other Titans, the H.I.V.E must have planted a camera somewhere, because they didn't seem to notice that there was a camera there,  
  
Video: '"damn it!" said Robin "I bet you a million dollars Slade is up to this"  
  
"Why would he want Cloudweaver?" said Raven,  
  
"who knows, maybe he saw her as a new threat, or maybe he is using her as bait" said Robin  
  
"or maybe he's using her as a new apprentice" said Raven  
  
"He can't pull the nano-probe thing again, does he think we are that stupid?" said Cyborg  
  
"I'm not sure" said Robin "but whatever he's planning, we've got to get Cloudweaver back  
  
"we have no idea where she is though" said Beast Boy  
  
"We'll have to find out" said Robin  
  
"Oh, I hope she is unharmed" said Starfire  
  
"She's a strong girl, I'm sure she's fine"' Said Raven  
  
Just then, the tape ended  
  
"I see" said Slade, "young Raven was correct"  
  
"If you think I'm gonna be your apprentice you've got another thing coming" said Cloudweaver  
  
"you don't have a choice, you see, if you don't serve me, I'll turn you back over to the government, we don't want that now do we?" said Slade, as Cloudweaver narrowed her eyes even more, then she said "how are you going to do that? You're a villain yourself, you would go to jail for sure"  
  
"I have my ways" said Slade,  
  
"what about the other Titans?" said Cloudweaver, "their sure to find me"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that" said Slade, "I'm not giving them any clues, they will have no way of finding out where I am"  
  
Cloudweaver was starting to believe she really Didn't have a choice, until she thought of something, 'Raven' she thought, 'maybe she'll be able to track me down somehow' she closed her eyes and sighed, 'I've got to breathe I can't keep going under' she sang in her head, she opened her eyes to find Slade was looking at her  
  
"get yourself a Polaroid and take a picture it'll last longer" said Cloudweaver glaring back at him  
  
"I'm waiting for your answer" said Slade  
  
'who knows how long it'll take the other Titans to get here, if they even come' thought Cloudweaver 'and I sure as hell don't want to go back to those labs, damn it, and I don't want to be this creeps apprentice either'  
  
::Titans Tower::  
  
"This is odd" said Beast Boy "he usually gives us a clue as to where he is by this time"  
  
"I know, its like he doesn't want us to find her" said Robin  
  
"I'm aiming on the apprentice thing then" said Cyborg "because if he gives us a clue then we might find her and ruin all hope of having another apprentice"  
  
"that makes sense" said Raven "but why Cloudweaver? Why an 11 year old girl?"  
  
"who knows" said Beast Boy "but it seems like we have no way of finding her"  
  
No one said anything for awhile, Starfire sat down on the couch, meanwhile, back at Slades headquarters, Cloudweaver was battling with some very hard choices.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ooooo this is getting good! Please R&R and Chapter seven will be up soon! 


	7. Cloudweaver VS Slade

Chapter Seven:  
  
Here are the replies to my reviews:  
  
Times Mortal enemy: it was like a spiritual drawing/mystical drawing, ya know?  
  
Cloudweaver battles over the choices she has : be Slades apprentice, or Go back to the labs, Meanwhile the other Titans are trying to find a way to find her, what will Cloudweaver choose to do? will she have to chose? Or will the other Titans find her in time?  
  
I do not Own the Teen Titans except for the characters I made up  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
'what am I going to do?' thought Cloudweaver, as she stared at the floor, Slade left the room, she looked back up, a tear rolled down her face 'am I crying?' she thought, she rarely ever cried, 'I can't go back' she thought 'I'll never go back, but I refuse to serve someone who is evil, what am I going to do, damn it, maybe I can just stall until I figure something out, what have I gotten myself into? Damn, think Cloudweaver think, man, I've never been good at thinking, darn it, she tapped her foot nervously on the wall.  
  
::Titans Tower::  
  
"this is making me sick" said Beast Boy "what are we going to do?"  
  
"well" said Robin "we could always check her transmitter signal"  
  
"okay, she might still be wearing it" said Raven going over to the big screen TV, she pressed a button, Ravens letters were RV, Starfires was S, Robins was R, Beast Boys was B, Cyborgs was C and Cloudweavers was CL, there was no CL on the screen at all,  
  
"Darn it" said Robin, "well; we could try her communicator"  
  
"okay" said Raven Sighing she took out her communicator, she spoke into it "Raven to Cloudweaver, do you copy?" no one responded she repeated "Raven To Cloudweaver, do you copy?" she waited a few seconds, then shook her head,  
  
"then I guess we are going to have to find her the hard way"  
  
"How are we going to do that?" said Raven "she could be anywhere!"  
  
"We can't just sit around anymore" said Cyborg  
  
"Exactly" said Robin  
  
::Slade's HQ::  
  
Slade came into the room again, Cloudweaver glared at him just to get him ticked, he glared back,  
  
"have you decided yet?" he said sounding annoyed  
  
"no, in fact, I haven't" said Cloudweaver,  
  
"if you don't decide I'll decide for you" said Slade  
  
Cloudweaver glared at him, this was turning out to be some predicament, Slade left the room again, this was her last chance, she had to think of something quick, Slade wouldn't have a choice but to send her back to the labs because if he chose her being his apprentice she wouldn't obey him anyways, and she wasn't going to do either one of them, go back to the labs, OR be his apprentice, if she didn't think of something soon, she would end up back in the labs, she could either wait for him to come back and decide for her, or she could find a way to get out of these chains, and escape, she looked down at her feet thinking hard, then it hit her, 'all this time my feet haven't been restrained!! I'm stupider then I thought I was!!' she thought, She got an idea, she could fly up and flip over, then try to yank the chains out of the ceiling, she had to hurry though.  
  
Meanwhile, The titans had spread out all over the city, looking for her, it was Mid-Day by now, they had searched warehouses, abandoned buildings, Beast Boy even checked under the lake, nothing. No clues, no leads, nothing.  
  
"this is hopeless" Raven said to herself, she turned on her communicator "have any of you found anything?"  
  
"nothing" said Robin  
  
"I haven't found anything" said Starfire  
  
"me neither" said cyborg  
  
"same here" said Beast Boy  
  
"lets get back to Titans Tower" said Raven "its useless"  
  
At Slades Headquarters Cloudweaver hand managed to get one of the chains out of the ceiling, "come on" she said as she yanked at the other one, "come, out, of, that, ceiling, you, stupid, chain" she muttered in between yanks, she gave it one hard tug, it almost came out, she gave it another one, and she almost fell to the ground before she caught herself in Mid- air, she still had chains dangling from her wrists, she put her hand on the part where it locks and sent a lot of wind in, with very high pressure, the lock broke and the chain fell to the ground, she did the same with the other one, she walked over to the door and peered around, the coast was clear, she ran in, there was another door on the other side of the room, she ran over to that and peered in, no one, she ran in, and there was yet another door  
  
"damn, this is like a maze" she thought as she peered into the door, the coast was clear, in the next room there were two doors, one was closed, the other one was open, she peered into the one that was open, the coast was clear, she ran in, there were four doors in this room, they were all closed  
  
'Slade could be behind any of these' she thought, as she was wondering what door she should go through, someone grabbed her wrist, she whirled around, it was Slade.  
  
"shit" she said  
  
"so you thought you could escape?" said Slade  
  
Cloudweaver yanked her wrist out of Slade's grip, and tried to kick him but he grabbed her ankle and flipped her over, she landed on her hands and pulled her ankle out of his hand and flipped over, and threw a punch at Slade, he caught her hand, she kicked him in the side, he kicked her back, she was making little progress in fighting him, it was like trying to fight your own shadow, she threw another punch at Slade he caught her other hand, she leaned back and kicked him in the face, he lost his grip and let go of Cloudweaver, but that didn't stop him, he kicked her again, she knocked him over with her wind powers, he got up and grabbed her wrist and threw her she flipped over but landed on her feet, "eerrg" she growled as she charged at him, and tried kicking him again, he dodged her, and kicked her sending her flying into the wall. "Ah!" she yelled as she hit the wall, she got back up, she stood there, glaring at Slade, panting, she was exhausted, but she couldn't give up now.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Titans tower, everyone was panicking, scared and worried, Starfire paced around, Robin had both his hands down on the table, Raven was looking out of the window, Beast Boy was sitting on the couch along with Cyborg, staring into space, they were all out of ideas, they had no idea what they were going to do, Beast Boy got up to get a glass of water, when he was going back to the couch, he stepped on something, he looked down, it was the little black thing that had fallen off of Mammoth's belt, Beast Boy picked it up, it was about the size of his palm, it was cubic and it had what looked like a lens, Beast Boy poked at it,  
  
"what's that?" said Robin coming over,  
  
"I dunno" said Beast Boy  
  
"let me see it" said Robin  
  
Beast Boy handed it to Robin, he look at it, he looked at the back of it, and saw a very familiar Logo, he smiled and said "bingo"  
  
Back at Slades headquarters, Cloudweaver was getting pretty beat up, but she didn't give in, she tried flipping over Slade's head and getting him from behind, but he caught her foot in the process and slammed her against the ground, she got back onto her feet, only to be knocked down again, she got up for the second time and dodged one of Slades punches and kicked him in the side again, only to get kicked back and sent flying into the wall again, she blacked out for a moment, she opened her eyes, she was in so much pain she didn't think she could move. Slade was closing in on her, what was she going to do now?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hope you like it!!!!!! Please R&R and I will have the eighth and final chapter up soon!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. The Last Peice

Chapter eight:  
  
How is Cloudweaver going to get herself out of this one?? Will the other Titans arrive in time?? Read to find out!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cloudweaver was in so much pain she didn't think she was able to move, she lay on the floor panting, she closed her eyes, Slade was closing in on her, what was she going to do now? He would either finish her off, or she would get sent back to the labs, 'oh gee, Cloudweaver, that was smart, go get in a fight with Slade' she thought, she was assuming he was just going to finish her off and forget about the whole stupid idea of sending her back, that meant she would never see her friends again, she would never go back to Titans Tower, she would never go - home. The word "home" echoed in her head, she pictured her house flaring up while she stood outside of it too scared to move, she pictured meeting the Titans in the park, on the roof talking with Starfire, Her daily lessons with Raven, playing video games with Cy and BB, she couldn't let all of that go, she just couldn't.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed, she suddenly got extremely dizzy and next thing she knew wind was swirling around her, she felt herself rising into the air, she couldn't see, or hear anything, the same thing that was happening the night her parents were killed - was happening now. She tried controlling it, but she couldn't, pain seared through her body, she screamed, tears rolling down her face, tears of pain, not sadness. Slade ran out of the room, the whole place would collapse if this didn't stop soon, 'he's gone' she thought 'I can stop now', but she didn't stop, she couldn't, it was way out of her control.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, Cloudweaver's powers settled down, she dropped to the ground and fell unconscious, minutes later, she opened her eyes to see the other Titans leaning over her,  
  
"she's waking up" said Beast Boy,  
  
"Cloudweaver?" said Starfire, Cloudweaver sat up, her head spun,  
  
"how did you find me?" said Cloudweaver  
  
"it turns out Mammoth planted a camera and on the back it had who created it, Slade of course, and the location of his headquarters, the idiot was actually dumb enough to put it on the back" said Cyborg  
  
"what happened? Where's Slade?" said Robin  
  
"he got away" said Cloudweaver "I'm not sure what happened"  
  
"you lost control of your powers like you did the night your parents died" said Raven  
  
"what? What are you talking about Raven?" said Robin  
  
"its about time Cloudweaver told you" said Raven looking at Cloudweaver. So, Cloudweaver told them, about the fire, and her parents, and how she lost control of her powers that night.  
  
"why didn't you tell us?" said Robin when she was finished  
  
"like I said in the park, I don't like to talk about it" said Cloudweaver standing up, Starfire supported her,  
  
"come on, lets go home" said Robin  
  
"Yeah" said Cloudweaver smiling "home"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked my story!!!!!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!!!!!! 


End file.
